Cold Nights and Silver Eyes
by AkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: Stake outs suck. Almost dying on one is worse. Stiles and Isaac are paired together, almost die, well one of them does die, and then fall in love. A typical teen wolf romance. Stisaac!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for being so patient and again, sorry for the inconvenience. **

Stiles pov.

I really hate it when supernatural creatures come to town and cause trouble. It results in late nights, near death experience and just overall puts me in a bad mood. So basically after a few dead bodies and several citizens in the hospital, Derek decided that we should split off into groups and try to find where the new troublemakers were holed up. Scott and Derek were together, Jackson and Peter were paired together, Allison had gone with Lydia and, of course, Boyd and Erica were together. Which left me with Isaac.

I didn't have a problem with the guy, but I always got this feeling that he didn't like me very much. Most of our conversations consisted of lame small talk and awkward silence. So about ten minutes into our hike deeper into the preserve, I was about to go stir crazy from the silence. I kept swinging my bat in the air out of boredom. Allison had given me one of her dagger things that had been dipped in wolfs bane. I also had brought my bat, which she had also dipped in the poison.

"Can you please watch where you're swinging that? That stuff kills me, you know." Isaac snapped when I almost hit him in the face with the bat. Hanging my head a bit, I let the bat drop to my side.

"Sorry." I mumbled, pulling my hood up. The winter air sent chills up my spine. My breath hung in front of me like a thick fog. Isaac didn't seem affected by the chill weather, probably due to werewolf body temperature. Lucky bastard. Not realizing how cold it would get, I was only wearing my red hoodie. Isaac gave me a kind of guilty look and unwrapped his useless scarf from his neck and held it out to me. I raised my eyebrow.

"What are we dating now?" I asked sarcastically but took it. Isaac chuckled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." he said quietly. I shrugged as we both came to a stop to rest.

"Its cool. I'm use to it." I told him, leaning my bat against a nearby tree. I wrapped the scarf around my neck and tucked it into my jacket. I blew at my hands, trying to warm them up. I looked up at Isaac and asked, "Is it just me or is it getting colder?"

"I think you're right." he replied, causing a small puff of mist to slip past his lips. "Deaton said that the creatures presence can cause a sudden drop in temperature. We must be close."

"Is that suppose to be reassuring?" I grumbled not really expecting or wanting an answer. I thought back to what Deaton had told us about the new creatures. Apparently they were called the Frigentem, which means the cold ones. I was put on research duty, which meant spending my weekend in the library going through old mythology books, or sitting at my computer searching the web. Unfortunately, I found very little information save for a few articles on one of the conspiracy theory websites.

It said that the Cold Ones traveled in packs, much like wolves. Their teeth and nails are sharpened, making it easier for them to kill their prey. Along with their presence making temperature drop, they can also create ice out of thin air. This power allows them to keep their kills preserved until they're ready to eat them. Yay!

There was a long silence, neither I or Isaac said anything. Finally, he broke the silence. "So, what's your favorite color?"

"Really? Out of all the conversation starters in the world, you went with 'what's your favorite color'?" I asked in disbelief. Isaac scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, I guess we just wont talk." he grumbled, turning away from me. I quietly cursed myself for being such a loud mouth. We were both quiet again.

I sighed lightly before saying, "Red."

"What?" Isaac asked turning back to face me. I rubbed at my chin.

"Red. My favorite color is red." I explained. Isaac nodded slightly, his mouth hanging open just a bit.

"Oh, cool. Mine too." he mumbled back.

There was a crunching of leaves behind me, making both of us tense up. I grabbed my bat and turned to see a guy standing behind me. He had jet black hair and pale skin. But what really caught my attention was the color of his eyes; silver. Black veins danced across his face as fangs slipped past his "What the hell?"

There was a crunching all around us as more people stepped out from the trees; each with the same hair and eyes. Isaac grabbed my arm and placed himself in front of me, his eyes glowing gold as he wolfed out. A ferocious growl ripped from his mouth, making the newcomers laugh as if he was a puppy. The werewolf turned to look at me. Through his fangs he sneered, "Now would be a good time to start swinging that thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac POV

The creatures that surrounded us circled closer, each of them more threatening than the other. I kept my hand clasped around Stiles elbow, fearing he would be torn away. Each of them looked so much alike that it was impossible to tell them apart farther than man and woman. One of the creatures lunged at me. I pushed Stiles back and slashed at the creature, slicing its throat. Stiles scoffed, "Show off."

I turned to look at him, my heart stopping when I saw one of the creatures sneaking up behind him. I shouted at the oblivious human, "Watch out!"

He turned quickly, swinging the bat in the process. The metal connected with the creature's head with a sickening crack. The creature twitched once before moving no more. Stiles looked back to me with wide eyes. A large smile grew on his face. "Did you freaking see that? That was so badass!"

"Show off." I smiled back at him. Our joyful banter was short lived however, as more of the creatures came at us. We each fought them off, me slitting their throats and Stiles bashing their heads in. Yea, we're a violent duo. The fighting was easy at first, but soon the creatures began to predict our moves and block them easily. When we did manage to kill one, it seemed two more would take its place. At one point, Stiles and I were pressed together, back to back.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." he panted, out of breath. I knew what he meant. I too was beginning to feel the exhaustion of the constant fighting. I turned my head slightly to look at him. His gaze met mine as he asked, "Cant you do that wolf howl, locator thing and call the others here?"

I hadn't even thought of that. How could I have been so stupid? I nodded at Stiles, preparing myself. But, right as the howl began to come from my mouth, I was knocked off my feet as one of the creatures tackled me. It was a woman. Her black hair was matted and her silver eyes glazed over as she glared down at me. She grabbed my shoulders and slammed them against the ground; her touch was freezing. I desperately tried to push her off, but her strong grip on my shoulders kept me pinned down. She growl at me menacingly before slashing at my chest several times with her clawed hands. I howled out in pain as her razor sharp claws sliced through my skin over and over again.

After successfully turning the skin on my chest into shredded cheese, she suddenly cried out in pain as she fell to the side. Stiles stood behind her, breathing heavily. The knife Allison gave him was clutched tightly in his hand, the blade dark with the creature's blood. He winced when he saw the mess of my chest. I was in to much pain to resist when he gently pulled me to my feet and slung my arm across his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get you the hell out of here." he mumbled looking around at the suddenly empty woods. The creatures were nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell did they go?"

"I don't know. Lets just get out of here." I groaned through the pain. Stiles nodded and began to slowly walk back to the road where we had parked his jeep. It was a long and painful hike; us having to stop every five minutes so I could deal with the pain slowed us down. The old jeep was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Stiles led me around to the passenger side and helped me in. he unwrapped my scarf from around his neck and handed it over to me.

"Hold this against your chest." he ordered before closing the door and running around to the other side of the car. As he was about to open the door, he cursed out.

"What?" I asked, looking at him in confusion. He kicked the side of his jeep in frustration,

"My freaking tires are frozen to the ground. I'm not kidding, dude, there is ice that is gluing my tires to the ground." he complained. I groaned and leaned back in my seat as the pain made me nauseous. A low moan echoed through the night, making us both freeze. I watched in horror as one of the creatures appeared at the tree line, behind Stiles, this one a man. I couldn't even warn him as the man zoomed over to the unaware human and pinned him to the side of the jeep. I watched helplessly as the creature used his claws like a knife and stabbed Stiles in the abdomen.

"No!" I roared, my voice shaking the trees. Stiles gasped as blood dribbled past his lips. The man just smiled and stabbed him again, this time deeper. I struggled to open the car door so I could help. The man just kept stabbing Stiles again and again, the human not even having the strength to cry out or fight back. He dropped to the ground when I pulled the creature away, stabbing him the in stomach with my own claws, just as many times. The Cold One fell to the ground, dead. Breathing heavily, I dropped to my knees beside Stiles and pulled him into my arms. His eyes were open, his hands clasped over his stomach. Blood seeped through his fingers quickly and bubbled past his lips.

Panic shot through me as I bunched my scarf, already soaked with my blood, and pressed it against his wounds. The human's lips were blue and his skin was freezing to the touch. His shivered slightly in my arms. His voice was barley a whisper. "I'm c-cold."

"I know. Just-. Just stay with me, okay. Help is coming." I told him in a breaking voice. My nose burned with the smell of his blood. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I applied more pressure to his stomach. He winced in pain and grabbed my arm with a weak grip.

"I-Isaac. J-Just st-stop." he murmured, tears flowing down his face. I was crying too. I violently shook my head.

"No. No, you're gonna be okay. I can take your pain until Derek gets here then he can give you the bite." I urged, grabbing his hand. I began to take his pain away, nearly sobbing when I felt his agony. He tugged his arm free.

"I d-don't want it. Pl-please Isaac, I-I don't want it." he begged, his tears mixing with his blood.

I looked down at him and said in desperation, "I cant just let you die. Please, Stiles. Please. Think about you're dad. And Scott. They need you. I-I need you."

"Just p-promise me th-that you'll take care of them. Promise me." he cried, his honey eyes becoming distant. I choked back a sob and nodded.

"I promise." I whispered. Stiles nodded in thanks and began to look past me, the light leaving his eyes. I let out a choked sob as his heart took its last beat.

"Stiles, wake up. Come on please. Don't do this. Wake up!" I begged, tears falling down my face. I held him closer to my chest, rocking back and forth, and howled into the night for the others. But I knew it wouldn't matter when they got there. Stiles was dead. I sobbed in agony, still trying to take away his pain.


End file.
